The Gazette: Aoi Chapter Two: Play Time
by YuukiYotobari
Summary: As we left off, Aoi was kidnapped by Kai after he left a night club. Kai had brought him to the Gazette Palace. There he met, the brotherly Uruha, the motherly Reita and the baby of the group, Ruki. Let the story begin....


The Gazette: Aoi

Chapter Two: Play Time

Aoi spent the remainder of the day at the Gazette Palace. He liked the people who lived there. Aoi came up with nicknames for them. Aoi gave Ruki two nick names. One was Short stack and the other one was Munchkin. (Well, you guys should know why!) Reita was known as Mother because he truly cares and looks out for everyone, just like a mother would do for her children. But if you ever get him pissed, all hell will break lose! Uruha, Aoi thought, would be considered not only as a friend but his brother. They got along great and they both love picking on poor, little Ruki baby. Kai, dear Kai. Aoi couldn't just pick one nick name for him but if he had to choose another one, it would be not only a friend, but also lover.

Wait, lover? Could Aoi actually have feelings for Kai? NO! It was impossible! He doesn't like guys, does he? He continued to think about Kai until someone interrupted him from his thoughts. Aoi looked up to see who was visiting him this late at night.

Come on people, its 11:30 at fucking night!

"Oh, hey Munchkin," Aoi said, "What's going on?"

Ruki just stared at Aoi for a brief moment before speaking.

"Not much," he replied, "You?"

"Just thinking about some things, that's all" Aoi said closing his eyes.

"What are you thinking about, Aoi?" Ruki asked, being a little nosey.

"Oh, you know, things" Aoi smiled.

"What kind of things?" Ruki replied, getting a little irritated.

"What's with all the questions, Ruki?" Aoi asked, cautiously.

"Never mind!" Ruki yelled, storming out of Aoi's room.

'What a strange character!' Aoi thought as he closed his eyes once again.

Not a minute later, someone else barged into Aoi's room. Aoi sighed and looked up, seeing the kind face of Reita.

"Hey" Aoi said, waving his hand.

"Yo," he replied, "What was that about?" he asked, pointing at the enraged Ruki whose tossing nick knacks all over the place in the hall.

"Oh, he was asking me a bunch of questions" he answered, truthfully.

"Oh? What kind of questions?" Reita asked.

"Like what was I thinking about" Aoi answered, bluntly.

"I see" he paused before continuing, "Well, seems to me he has taken a fancy in you."

Aoi sat up and looked directly into Reita's eyes. Was he lying?

"Yo-yo-your lying, you have to be!" Aoi replied, his voice a little shaky.

"Actually, I'm not. What? You can't see it?" Reita said, looking at Aoi then back at Ruki, who was now talking to Uruha.

Aoi moved his gaze from Reita to Ruki who seemed to be calming down, with the help of Uruha. Those two seemed to be attached at the hip.

"Should I go talk to him?" Aoi questioned.

"Nah, he'll be fine. Uruha is with him." Reita replied, smiling at Aoi. Aoi just nodded and turned his attention back to Reita.

Reita and Aoi continued chatting for another thirty minutes before Aoi had kicked him out of the room so he could get some well deserved rest.

The following morning was rough for poor Aoi.

Ruki, Uruha and Reita snuck into his room and painted Aoi green and pink.

*How did he stay asleep through all of this, the rest of the world and I may never know!*

They then glued some feathers onto him. Right before they put the last sticker onto Aoi's forehead, his eyes popped open. Ruki, Uruha and Reita all stared wide eyed before darting out of Aoi's room, not before screaming, "It's alive! It's alive! Run for your lives! The alien has been resurrected!"

Aoi continued to lie on his bed, figuring out what the hell just happened. Well, after ten minutes of just lying there, Aoi decided it was time to get up. Aoi flipped his feet over to the right side of the bed and got up and headed to the bathroom. He took his toothbrush from the toothbrush rack and toothpaste out of the cabinet. He put a little toothpaste onto his toothbrush and started to brush his teeth. A minute later, he spit out the toothpaste and filled a cup with a little water. Aoi then rinsed his mouth and headed out of the bathroom.

*He didn't even bother to look in the mirror, amazing!* O_O

Out of no-where, Kai pops up from behind Aoi.

"What. Happened. To. You?" he asked, trying to hold back his laughter.

"What are you talking about?" Aoi asked, confused, turning around to face a beaming Kai.

*He is still half asleep people, give him a freaking break!*

"Follow me." Kai replied, chuckling.

"Um, okay…"Aoi said.

Kai and Aoi walked for five minutes before kai led Aoi into his bedroom. ;D!

"Ruki, Uruha and Reita did this to you," kai said. He also mentioned, "You might want to get them back for this. I will help you of course!"

Aoi turned back around and headed towards Kai's mirror. Aoi's eyes went wide. He blinked god knows how many times before he realized, the man in the mirror is him! He turned his attention back at kai, who was on the floor laughing his ass off!

"It's not fucking funny!" Aoi yelled.

"Yes…it…is!"Kai choked out, holding his stomach, tears streaming down his cheeks from laughing so fucking hard.

Poor Aoi.

Aoi stormed over and smacked Kai across the face!

*Nah, I'm just screwing with ya'll!*

Aoi causally walked passed Kai and left his room. He was beyond pissed. How could they do this? Aoi was about to find out. He walked and walked until he found a door which was slightly ajar. He crept towards the door, trying his best not to make a sound. Once he got closer, he heard some familiar voices.

"Oh my god, that was fucking great!" Ruki said, happily.

"Yeah, I know right." Reita replied. "I wonder what he's doing now."

"I can't believe you guys made me help with your devious plan!" Uruha complained. "He has never done anything to me so why did I have to help?"

"Oh, Uruha, you are no fun!" Ruki said, sticking his tongue out at Uruha. "Besides, we haven't had this much fun in years!"

"Boy, don't make me hurt you again!" Uruha threatened, glaring his eyes at little Ruki.

Ruki just stood there, remembering what happened last time.

"Point taken!" Ruki said, hiding behind Reita.

"Oh guys!" Aoi said.

Ruki, Reita and Uruha turned around and saw a fuming Aoi standing there, glaring at them.

"Oh, hi Aoi," Uruha said. "How are you?"

Aoi didn't say anything. He walked into the room, closed and locked the door behind him. He then went over to the light switch and turned the lights off.

*Candles, people, there are candles in the room*

What Ruki, Aoi, Reita, and Uruha didn't know is that Kai was standing right outside of the door, listening to all the commotion.

"That's what you guys get for doing this to my poor, beautiful body!" Aoi said, laughing.

"But, but, why didn't Uruha get beat up?" Ruki complained. "He helped to!"

Aoi looked over at Uruha who was looking at the ground. Aoi couldn't help but smile at his cuteness.

What! Did he just say Uruha was cute? O_O

"Because he didn't want to do it in the first place, Short stack," Aoi replied, smiling. "Also, he actually feels guilty for helping!"

With that, Aoi unlocked the door and left the room. Ruki and Reita were just staring at each other as Uruha were helping them both to a chair.

Aoi felt triumphant.

"What should I do to Ruki and Reita?" Aoi questioned, trying to come up with a scheme, more devious then the one Ruki and Reita had planned. Little did Aoi know Kai has been following him. XD

Soon enough, Aoi found himself in Kai's room. Aoi looked through his dressers for some spare clothes and a towel. He then went into the bathroom and took a nice long, relaxing shower. Aoi stayed in the shower for a good half an hour before stepping out of the shower. He quickly dried off and got dressed. Before leaving the bathroom, he took a glance in the mirror to admire his beauty. *Rolls eyes*

All this time he spent in the bathroom, he was still thinking of a prank he would pull on Ruki and Reita, with help from Uruha and kai, of course. Aoi was grinning like a madman. XD

Aoi walked over to Kai's bed and plopped down; closing his eyes, inhaling his scent, not even noticing Kai was in the room as well. As Aoi was lying there falling in a deep sleep, Kai quietly walked over to Aoi and sat next to him on the bed. Kai watched him for a minute, just to observe Aoi. Kai took his right hand and ran it over Aoi's beautiful face, touching every part of his face, touching every inch of his skin, every single crevice, all while he was controlling his needs. He slowly lowered his head to Aoi's neck, roaming about, inhaling his scent, licking his neck, and occasionally nibbling it. His mouth roaming on Aoi's which was driving Kai wild. Kai had to back away from Aoi immediately. The longer he stayed there and continued what he was doing, the more his desires would take control and do the unimaginable.

*How in the hell does Aoi stay asleep during these type of things?*

By the time he made it to the door, Aoi slowly opened his eyes just in time to see Kai leaving the room. Aoi quickly got up and followed pursuit. But by the time Aoi reached the hallway, Kai was already gone.

Aoi was frowning. He really wanted to see Kai.

Moments later…

The munchkin is in view…

"Hey Munchkin!" Aoi called out, smiling.

Ruki turned around and frowned. Aoi wasn't surprised at his reaction. After all, short stack put this onto himself, right? Aoi causally walked over to Ruki and gave him a good pat on the back before walking off to find Kai. Once Aoi was out of sight, Ruki reached up to where Aoi had gave him a pat and blushed.

"No. No. No. No. No." he said repeatedly. He couldn't fall in love with him, he belongs to Kai. Besides, he knew Uruha liked him for awhile, maybe, just maybe, they could get together? Ruki just shook his head in disbelief. No. He wanted Aoi. More like he craved for Aoi.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Gazette house hold…

*Rolls eyes*

'Where can he be?' Aoi thought.

Ever since he spent the majority of yesterday with Kai, he couldn't get him out of his head. All his thoughts revolved around Kai and only Kai.

*Seems to me, our little Aoi is obsessing over Kai* XD


End file.
